


La Musique en Lui

by Gootbuttheichou



Series: Just A Phone Call Away [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Piano Sex, Rimming, snkartists bigbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gootbuttheichou/pseuds/Gootbuttheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He feels his boyfriend move with his whole body beside him, and he can’t decide where to pay attention- to Levi’s face, his brows furrowed together, his mouth parted open ever so slightly, as if he’s wanting to sing to Eren, as well. But then he glances down to Levi’s fingers, dancing gracefully across the keys. </p>
<p>Written as part of the SNK Artist's Network 2015 Big Bang Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Musique en Lui

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: JAPCA/CAGYL verse
> 
> Timeline: May/June of 2017. Eren is 24 and has graduated from grad school, and Levi is 26.
> 
> So, my wonderfully talented artist [Kris](http://kissyhei.tumblr.com/post/131704669960/heres-my-collab-with-the-lovely-and) drew the companion pieces for it, and they are beautiful and gorgeous and amazing and I just- I could gush about them all day, but really, go check it (and her other artwork!) out! It was a pleasure working with her! (She also helped with the title- French for "The Music In Him"!)
> 
> Also! [Here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLp8h8ru6jKpUj14MEewS0ANW3M3n5Ei_Y) is a YouTube playlist with the songs Levi plays!
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/gootbuttheichou) and a [tumblr](http://gootbuttheichou.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Enjoy! <3

“You got it?” Levi grunts as Eren steps down the threshold.

“I t-think so,” he grimaces, his knuckles white with the tight grip he has on the legs of the Wurlitzer. “I really, really, _really_ hope we don’t break this.”

“Don’t jinx it,” Levi scowls, and Grisha chuckles from the back of the piano.

“You two never had to experience moving a piano before,” the older man says as they gently carry the piano to the Uhaul they rented for the occasion. “I had to move this into our first house more than twenty five years ago- with the help of some neighbors, of course.”

“I wasn’t even there to make sure they didn’t let it smash everywhere,” Carla says with a grin as she holds onto the front. “Sure did surprise me when I came home from my shift at the hospital to find this piano in the living room.”

“Are you going to miss it, Ma?” Eren asks as they step up the ramp of the Uhaul, and it’s not until they gently set the piano down that Carla heaves a sigh, then strokes the wood of the old piano with a nostalgic smile.

“... I think I will. I have fond memories of this piano: playing in my spare time, playing for Grisha, teaching you and Mikasa how to play...” Eren and his father share Carla’s nostalgic smile, but then she looks up with a bright grin. “But I’m happy to pass this on to you two. You’ve worked very hard, Eren- both of you, in fact. And now that you’ve graduated grad school and moved into a new place together, I decided it’s time you two had a proper housewarming gift.”

“And the fact that dad got you that grand piano for your wedding anniversary,” Eren says with a wide grin, and Carla smirks as she reaches up to teasingly tug on a strand of her son’s hair.

“I mean, as much as I miss the old apartment, I don’t think we would have fit this in there,” Levi says jokingly, and everyone chuckles in response.

“Well then, I guess we should strap this in so it doesn’t slide everywhere while you drive,” Grisha says as Levi feels his phone buzz in his pocket.

“... Ah… Do you all mind if I step away to take this call from Hange?” Levi asks after he checks it, and Eren’s eyes widen with wonder.

“No, babe, go ahead! They’ve been crazy busy interning at the hospital- tell them hi for me!” Levi nods and steps down out of the truck, and while Hange enthuses about the attendees they’re working under, he overhears Carla talking to Eren.

“I hope you’ll be able to share the experience with me of teaching a child of yours to play this one day,” Carla says softly, and Levi swallows thickly as he looks surreptitiously over his shoulder to see Eren nervously tuck a strand of hair behind his ear, turning away just in time as Eren looks in Levi’s direction.

“... Me too,” he says quietly, and Levi’s fingers instinctively reach for the small black box in his pocket that he’s recently bought and has been keeping secret with him, wondering if it’s the right time or the right thing to do.

_Not yet_ , he thinks for the umpteenth time. _Not yet_.

\---

After they move the piano into Levi and Eren’s new place, the young men have a few days to continue and finish unpacking from their recent move before they have to head back to Eren’s childhood home to house sit while Carla and Grisha go on their anniversary cruise.

“I want to thank you boys so much again for taking care of Coco and Snowball,” Carla says as Coco enthusiatically greets Levi.

“It’s no problem, Carla. I’m sure Misty will like seeing these two again,” Levi says as he pets the dog, and Eren steps up to hug his parents.

“Be careful,” he whispers, and Carla smiles as she strokes her son’s hair.

“Of course, honey. We’ll call you everyday.”

“Thank you,” Eren says quietly, then he pulls back with a small smile. “And have fun. You two deserve a break.”

“Oh, I know,” Carla chuckles as Grisha hums in agreement. “Oh! Maybe you two can try the grand piano, too!”

“We’ll definitely look into that,” Levi says as he steps up to hug each of them. “You two should go now, don’t want to be late to the airport.”

“Ah, you’re right! We’ll see you boys later!” And with that, Carla and Grisha step into their car and head off to the airport, and Eren waves them off as he watches them depart with a small, sad smile. Levi immediately reaches out to thread his fingers in between Eren’s.

“They’ll be fine, Eren,” Levi reassures quietly, and Eren turns to him, his lips twitching as his worries are assuaged.

“I know. I just can’t help but worry,” he says quietly, and Levi swallows before he stands on his tiptoes to kiss Eren on the cheek.

“Not a typical vacation, but hey, we’re off work for two weeks, and we’ll be by ourselves,” Levi says, and Eren grins in response to that.

“Big screen TV for movies and videogames, a pool, cute animals to play with…” Eren’s voice drops lower as his hand creeps up Levi’s side teasingly. “All the time and places to fuck like crazy…” His smirk widens when Levi wriggles out of his grasp with a nonchalant raise of an eyebrow.

“Good to know where your priorities lay,” he deadpans, and Eren chuckles light heartedly behind him as they head back into the house.

\---

The next day, Eren is working out downstairs as Levi finishes up cleaning the kitchen, and he sighs to himself and wipes his brow as he stares out the to the patio with a cup of tea in his hand. It’s not until Coco whines at something from the parlour that Levi turns his head and sees the brand new Kawai grand piano in the room, and he stares at it in silent reverence. He’s not even aware that he’s set his tea down and that he’s walking slowly up to it until he’s able to glide his fingertips lightly over the black gloss finish of the solid hard rock maple. They rove over the music rack and down to the fallboard to lift it up, revealing the bright white spruce keys and the black maple keys. Levi takes it all in before his hand reaches down to the keyboard, and his right thumb automatically presses down on middle C. The true extent of the note is muffled due to the lid being closed, but it still sounds beautiful. Slowly, Levi goes to the right to prop the lid up, and he returns to play middle C again, closing his eyes as he lets the true sound of the note wash over him. When it’s silent again, Levi sits down on the bench, rolling his neck and cracking his knuckles, testing out the pedals with his feet before he lays his hands on the keyboard.

And then, he starts playing.

_La fille aux cheveux de lin_   is a short piece, the warm notes and melodies swelling and ebbing sweetly as they wash over Levi, and its effect on him is always a serene one. It’s soothing to play, like he’s at peace, sitting in a grassy field on a summer day and letting the wind caress his skin as the sun shines down on him. It reminds him of calm simplicity, of not having a single care in the world. The piece starts off slowly, and gradually speeds up a little bit more, but for the most part retains its steady, tranquil pace throughout the whole song. The climax crescendos, and Levi feels it in his entire body as he moves with it, keeping his eyes closed as his fingers dance across the keys. The melody decrescendos and Levi plays familiar notes in a different octave, and then he finally plays the last notes, letting it linger into the air before his hands move to start another song.

_Giorni dispari_  starts off contemplative, gradually picking up into more doleful tones before it becomes hopeful. Then it slows down, as if pondering if everything is alright before picking back up once more, begging for things to be good again, the tune pleading, plaintive even- and then coming to terms with what has transpired. The familiar repetition of the thoughtful notes is as if someone is continuing on in their daily life after a loss, almost dulled by the pain, simply going through the motions at the end of the piece. That’s how Levi sees it- it reminds him of every fight with Eren before they make up again, every fight with his parents, how Levi used to feel simply living with them everyday, barely having the will to survive when Isabel and Farlan died, but then picking himself slowly back up and plodding on through life.

He pauses after the piece is finished, reflecting on all the events of the past before his fingers seek the keys again to play. _Adagio cantabile_  is another piece that starts off slowly, but the tone is almost reverent, like an extolment to a loved one, praising them in only the way the sweet notes can describe, as if reflecting their beauty in music.

Before the notes can pick up in the middle of the piece, though, strong, warm arms gently embrace him from behind, and Levi jolts, having been completely unaware of another presence in the room.

“Don’t stop,” Eren whispers reverently, but Levi sinks back against the familiar warmth with a contented sigh, reveling in how soft the towel that’s draped around Eren’s shoulders is.

“Did you just finish your workout?” he asks, catching a whiff of pine scented body wash on Eren, and he can feel the strong stomach flex with a soft chuckle behind him.

“I’ve been done for awhile, but just as I came out of the shower, I heard you playing- Debussy?” Eren asks, humming when Levi nods. “So I just stayed downstairs to listen to you.”

“I’m glad you came up,” Levi says, opening his eyes to find Eren staring down at him with all the adoration in the world in his eyes, and he pats the space on the bench next to him. “Come, I wanna play something for you.” He watches the blush spring to Eren’s cheeks, but the brunet pulls it off with a small, eager grin.

“Ooh, a special performance to serenade me?” Eren asks with a joking lilt to his voice, and when he sits down, Levi merely stares at him before he leans in for a soft kiss.

“Just listen,” he whispers, and Eren only wishes he could lay his head down on Levi’s shoulder as his boyfriend starts to play a familiar intro to a song he knows all too well.

Eren is tempted to sing along, but truth be told, he’d rather listen to Levi pour his heart out to him as he plays the mournful sounding piece. He feels his boyfriend move with his whole body beside him, and he can’t decide where to pay attention- to Levi’s face, his brows furrowed together, his mouth parted open ever so slightly, as if he’s wanting to sing to Eren, as well. But then he glances down to Levi’s fingers, dancing gracefully across the keys.

The notes start off high and slow, sounding nostalgic and contemplative as if describing all the wonderful things in life, but then falling in a rhythmic chorus that sounds like it’s asking if one will truly be loved forever, then reassuring themself that they will be. As it picks up a bit in the bridge, it describes the lover in a reverent fashion, then falls back to the chorus again, ending almost wistfully.

Eren nuzzles his nose into Levi’s neck, inhaling his scent slowly as Levi’s hand threads through his. He wants to tell Levi what his answer is- even before he finished grad school, he realized he’d been thinking more and more of spending his whole entire life together with Levi, but he hasn’t worked up the courage to buy a ring yet.

_Not yet_ , Eren thinks. _Maybe soon, though. Hopefully_.

Eren looks up to see Levi looking at him, and their eyes slide shut as they slowly lean naturally into each other, their lips slotting together perfectly as they breathe each other in. The brunet allows his hands to slide reverently over Levi’s thighs and up his sides, and when their lips part, Levi presses a kiss to the corner of Eren’s mouth.

“Would you like another one?” Levi asks, feeling Eren hum against him.

“Mhm, yes, please.”

Levi plants another gentle kiss on the side of Eren’s mouth before he returns to playing position, and once more, Eren can’t tell where he wants to look, until he decides on watching his boyfriend. It’s another familiar song, and this time, Eren takes the luxury to sing along.

The notes start off slow, low, and sensual, and then they turn higher as Eren leans forward to whisper in Levi’s ear.

“ _Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_ ,” he sings lowly and sensually, and Levi manages to maintain his composure as he focuses on playing, even while Eren repeats the line three more times before the notes climb higher and even slower, and Eren continues to sing along, crooning softly in Levi’s ear.

_You got me lookin’, so crazy, my baby_  
_I'm not myself, lately, I'm foolish, I don't do this_  
_I've been playing myself, baby I don't care_  
_Baby your love's got the best of me_  
_Your love's got the best of me_  
_Baby your love's got the best of me_  
_Baby you're making a fool of me_  
_You got me sprung and I don't care who sees_  
_Cause baby you got me, you got me, oh you got me, you got me_

There’s a short pause in which they feel how close they are to each other, Eren’s warm breath hitting Levi’s neck as his scent inundates his senses, and Levi almost misses the cue to keep playing again, louder, higher, faster, with more force- only this time, Levi is the one who sings the verse.

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes_  
_I touch on you more and more every time_  
_When you leave I'm begging you not to go_  
_Call your name two or three times in a row_  
_Such a funny thing for me to try to explain_  
_How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame_  
_And I still don't understand_  
_Just how your love could do what no one else can_

Levi looks up at Eren as the sequence of the notes stays the same as they plunge into the chorus, and now both Eren and Levi sing together.

_Got me lookin so crazy right now_  
_Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now_  
_Got me lookin so crazy right now_  
_Your touch got me lookin so crazy right now (your love)_

_Hoping you'll save me right now_  
_Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now (your love)_

The notes progressively start to climb higher, Levi playing with the same intensity he gazes at Eren with.

_Looking so crazy in love_  
_Got me lookin, got me lookin so crazy in love_  
_Got me lookin so crazy right now_  
_Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now_  
_Got me lookin so crazy right now_  
_Your touch got me lookin so crazy right now_

_Got me hoping you'll save me right now_  
_Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now (your love)_  
_Looking so crazy in love_  
_Got me lookin, got me lookin so crazy in love_

The notes come down from the crescendo, not as low or slow as the intro, though it progressively becomes so as Eren whispers the lyrics from the beginning.

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_  
_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_  
_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_  
_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

The song ends, and immediately Eren is latching onto a patch of skin on Levi’s neck, and Levi lets out a low growl as he shifts in his seat.

“I’m not done yet, kid,” he grits out as he starts playing a low, moderately placed seductive tune, the notes climbing higher and slowing down a bit in place of the lyrics. This time neither of them sing, and Eren’s hands wander down to start undoing Levi’s belt as the notes climb even higher for the pre-hook, the brunet sliding backward on the bench so his head can slide under Levi’s arms.

It’s not until after the first note of the hook that Eren’s mouth wraps around the head of Levi’s pierced cock, and Levi’s hands falter as they bang out a discordant note abruptly.

“C-can’t really concentrate if you’re going to do that, kid,” Levi murmurs, but his hands itch to bury his fingers in Eren’s rich, chocolate brown locks, to scratch his scalp as he forces his boyfriend down and back up.

“That’s the point,” Eren breathes against his cock before he nuzzles his cheek against it. “Should take these off,” he says as he runs his hand up Levi’s pant-clad leg. “Want you. Want more of you.”

“ _Shit_ ,” Levi hisses out, correcting himself before he can lean backward and bring both of them toppling down to the ground with the bench. “W-where am I supposed to go?”

“Lean forward,” Eren simply says as he tries to stroke Levi to hardness, and he can sense the scowl that brings. “Wanna finger me?” he asks instead, and Levi groans as he finally allows his hands to rest in Eren’s hair.

“N-no,” he manages. “Not yet.”

“Just as well,” Eren giggles as he lets his tongue flick out along the slit. “I’ve wanted you in my mouth all day, anyway.”

“W-where is the lube even at, anyway?” Levi asks, his lips slanting in an amused chuckle as Eren shrugs.

“Somewhere upstairs? Maybe?”

“We need to close the blinds,” Levi remembers, but Eren distracts him by sucking harder on the head of his cock.

“In a minute,” he assures Levi, his hands still rubbing warmly over his legs. “You’re awfully talkative right now, babe. Just enjoy yourself and relax. Let me take care of you and make you feel good.”

“But I can’t see your eyes like this.”

Eren stops at that, and Levi curses himself for being so talkative until Eren’s lips take him by surprise, his fingers stroking his jaw.

“Do you ever listen to yourself talk, babe?” Eren whispers against Levi’s lips before he tugs on them, releasing them and pulling back with a smirk when Levi tries to lean forward for more, and he tugs on Levi’s white button up shirt instead.

“Think you’re wearing too much, darling,” he says before he leans in to whisper into Levi’s ear. “Wanna see more of you.” Levi swallows thickly as Eren stands up and closes the curtains, looking over his shoulder with a coy, mischievous smirk before he saunters back to the piano.

Only he doesn’t get to sit down. Instead Levi stands up and grips his face, kissing him fiercely and growling possessively into the heated embrace. Eren _whimpers_ into it as his hands come to clutch at Levi’s hair and clothes, tugging Levi backwards until the brunet bumps back against the piano.

“ _Mine_ ,” Levi growls as he tilts Eren’s head to the side to lick a possessive stripe down the sweet, dark skin before he sinks his teeth into the base at Eren’s shoulder, drinking in the moan Eren lets out.

“ _Y-yours_ ,” Eren moans as his hand fumbles for Levi’s and brings it to the front of his sweatpants. “Baby, please, want yo- _ah_ ,” he whimpers when Levi squeezes his groin and drops to his knees, lifting Eren’s t-shirt up as he goes down to press bruising kisses to the skin. When he gets to the waistband of Eren’s sweatpants, he looks up with a smoldering gaze that would have Eren melting to the floor if it weren’t for Levi and the piano holding him up.

He bites his lip as Levi closes his eyes to inhale deeply, nuzzling his nose against Eren’s happy trail, letting his tongue flick out to swirl around and dip into Eren’s belly button before he nips and tugs gently on the skin below it, relishing in Eren’s gasp.

“ _Oh_ -”

“You taste divine, darling,” Levi whispers as he continues to stare up at Eren, and he revels in the way Eren’s cheeks turn a nice shade of red as he whimpers. He takes a moment to drink in the mere sight of his boyfriend- the light green t-shirt and towel that brings out the color in Eren’s eyes, the way it complements his dark, flushed skin and short, brown hair. Levi decides to have mercy on him, standing back up to cup Eren’s cheeks for a slow kiss, lifting the hem of Eren’s t-shirt up again. They part the kiss so Eren can lift his arms to let Levi tug it off, then their hands are on each other’s cheeks as their lips meet once more, and Eren whimpers into the kiss  
.  
“Levi-” He whines when Levi breaks away to close the lid. “What are you-?”

“Sit up here,” is all Levi says when he grabs the towel from the floor and lays it on the lid as he massages the front of Eren’s groin again, his eyes fixated on the dark, thick lines of Eren’s tattoos, wrapping over his shoulders and biceps and curling around his ribs. Eren gawks at him, then he smirks as he lets his hands slide down to hold onto Levi’s still-clothed ass, prompting Levi to look up at him again.

“Levi. Are you telling me you want to have sex on a piano? Specifically, a brand new one that my mother owns?”

“Maybe I do,” Levi whispers as he nibbles on Eren’s neck, his palms massaging Eren’s ass and groin. “And what about you?” He waits patiently for his answer as he continues kissing along the column of Eren’s throat, and he’s almost surprised when he can feel Eren harden under his pants. _Of course_ , Levi thinks- Eren loves getting down and dirty in places people typically wouldn’t think of having sex.

“Fuck _yeah_ ,” he growls, and Levi hums in approval as he grips Eren’s jaw to kiss him fiercely.

“Stay right where you are,” he orders, and Eren nods with darkening eyes as he licks his lips hungrily as Levi goes upstairs. When Levi finds the lube and condoms in the front pocket of Eren’s backpack, he strips his shirt off and hurries back down the stairs.

“I see you were obedient,” he says in approval, and Eren blushes with pride, not even bothering to hide the fact that his eyes sweep over Levi’s body hungrily, his eyes fixated on the semicolon on his strong forearm, the wings that extend onto Levi’s bicep.

“Of c-course I was,” he whispers, and Levi feels the shiver that runs down his boyfriend’s spine as he lightly grips his chin before they kiss.

“So good, Eren. And you know what good boys get?” he asks, pulling Eren closer and groping his ass through his sweatpants, watching his boyfriend’s Adam apple bob as he swallows.

“What?” he asks, and Levi licks his lips as he slides Eren’s sweatpants down and hoists him on top of the towel covered piano before setting the lube and condoms next to him.

“They get rewards,” he whispers as he tugs Eren’s sweatpants and underwear off his legs. He lets the clothes drop to the floor as he slides his palms reverently up his boyfriend’s strong thighs, watching his pierced cock twitch at that.

“Just look at you, Eren,” Levi whispers, leaning down to start placing open mouthed kisses along the skin.

“ _L-Levi_ ,” Eren whimpers and sighs, his head rolling back as his hands clench around the towel, and Levi moves one of Eren’s legs to hook over his shoulder.

“So handsome,” he whispers again as he starts nibbling down the inner thigh, feeling Eren’s strong abdomen flex underneath his left palm as he starts gasping.

“Fuck... b-baby, please-”

“Hmm? ‘Please’ what?” Levi asks as he starts to run his left hand up and down Eren’s chest. “Christ. I’m still in awe over how strong you are, you know that?” Eren merely blushes as his cock twitches once more, tightening his leg around Levi’s shoulder.

“S-stop teasing me,” he pouts, and he squeaks when Levi captures his lips for a kiss.

“I wasn’t aware that I was teasing you, darling,” Levi whispers as his right hand dips down to finally cup Eren’s erection, and he drinks in the way Eren throws his head back in the most debauched, needy moan at that. “But I _am_ praising you,” he says as he kisses a spot under Eren’s jaw, smirking at the way Eren whimpers at that.

“T-that’s practically the same damn thing, you ass,” he whines, and Levi merely kisses his cheek, feeling the heat emanate off of it. “You know what that does to me.”

“Oh, I can tell,” Levi deadpans as he tugs a slow, deliberate stroke. “You’re already hard as a rock and leaking in my palm.” Eren merely licks his lips slowly, biting back a desperate whimper.

“Well, d-duh. Kinda hard not to be when it comes to you, you know.”

“I’m flattered,” Levi says with the hint of a soft smile, then he kisses his way down Eren’s stomach before he finally laps up the bead of precum from his slit, threading the fingers of his left hand in between Eren’s hand to offer a reassuring squeeze when Eren keens.

“F-fuck, finally…”

“You taste wonderful, Eren,” Levi whispers reverently as he kisses the side, stroking the foreskin up and down the shaft before he wraps his mouth around the head.

“ _Levi_ ,” Eren whispers, throwing his head back with a sigh as his free hand fists in Levi’s hair. “S-shit, your mouth is fucking perfect…” He trails off with a needy keen only to muffle it in his hand, whimpering when Levi pinches one of his pierced nipples.

“Don’t, baby. It’s just us in the house. Be as loud as you want.” He waits patiently until Eren lowers his hand with a sheepish smile, caressing his side and kissing his pierced hip when he does.

“Sorry,” Eren whispers, but Levi just shakes his head.

“No need to be. You know I love hearing you, though.”

“I do,” Eren giggles. “It's also been a while since we could be loud.”

“Been awhile since we've done _this_ , too.”

“You’re right,” Eren says with a fond smile. “Graduation, work, packing, moving, unpacking…”

“Which is why you deserve to feel good and be as loud as you want,” Levi says as he kisses down Eren’s length. “Let me take care of you, baby.”

“Levi!” Eren gasps, his back arching off the piano and his leg tightening around Levi’s shoulder as his hands fist in the black hair when a finger starts massaging around his entrance- he hadn’t even heard Levi opening the lube. “Fuck, baby, give it to me, _please_ …”

“Aren’t you an eager little thing?” Levi asks with a chuckle when he pulls off to kiss Eren’s stomach when his boyfriend whines in frustration.

“Hurry up and fuck me, _please_! I d-don’t think I’ll last much longe- _ah_ ,” Eren whimpers when Levi slides his finger inside. “ _There_ , like that-”

“I’ve hardly done anything, darling,” Levi muses as he kisses Eren’s hip before he frowns at him. “And while I know we’ll have all the time to take it slow the next few weeks, I’m not about to hurt you.”

“You know I like it rough,” Eren growls as he rolls his hips back on Levi’s finger. Levi merely shrugs and continues massaging Eren’s walls. He knows it, but he also knows that if he keeps up his pace, Eren will be so overwhelmed with pleasure, begging for Levi to touch him more, his eyes brimming with tears of euphoria when Levi finally gives him what he wants. He’ll melt completely in his arms, a limp, boneless, and brainless pile of goo who will cling to Levi and pout at him as he dotes on him afterwards.

So Levi turns to start pressing kisses down Eren’s calf, searching for that special spot inside Eren as his boyfriend writhes and sighs around his finger.

When he does reach it, there’s a drawn out high pitched and needy whine from Eren, and his hands come up to start clutching desperately at Levi’s chest.

“Levi, _there_ -” Eren whimpers as he cants his hips back on Levi’s finger, pulling an amused smirk from the older man.

“I thought you told me you didn’t want me to tease you, darling,” he says as he bites down on Eren’s thigh, pulling another needy whimper from his boyfriend.

“I d-don’t… I don’t _know_ , Levi, I don’t care!” Eren punctuates this by jerking Levi’s free hand up to his mouth, his dark eyes boring intently into Levi’s as he sucks greedily on his fingers. “Just fuck me.”

Levi can’t help but growl at that, sliding a second finger into Eren as he shoves his other fingers deeper into the brunet’s eager mouth, leaning down to bite harshly around a nipple.

“Christ, Eren, you feel _heavenly_ ,” Levi murmurs as he massages Eren’s walls, humming when his boyfriend’s fingers tangle desperately in his hair. “You like that, baby? You like feeling my fingers inside of you, opening you up for my cock?” Eren shudders underneath him, clamping down greedily around Levi’s fingers as he moans, and Levi grins to himself as he reaches up to kiss Eren on the neck. “Because _I_ like it. Feeling yourself coming undone just from my fingers and words." Eren’s nails scrape down Levi's skin as he scissors his fingers, occasionally bumping against his bundle of nerves and making him moan and drop his fingers out of his mouth.

“L-Levi, _c’mon_ , another one! I want you, baby.” He whines when Levi leans forward to kiss him as he slides a third finger in, whimpering when his boyfriend whispers in his ear.

“You’re almost ready for my cock, aren’t you, darling? So tight and hot, gonna make me come when I fuck you so beautifully. You want that, baby? You want my cock?”

“I w-want… your tongue in my ass,” Eren says boldly, smirking lasciviously at his boyfriend with his eyes blazing greedily. It catches Levi by surprise, so much that his fingers falter in massaging and spreading Eren, and the brunet takes the opportunity to sit up and turn to sit on his knees and lean on his forearms, looking back over his shoulder as he waves his ass temptingly in front of Levi’s face.

“You want it?”

Levi is stunned, but then he’s spurred into action when he grabs Eren’s ass, his nails digging into the pert, fleshy skin, growling when he leans forward to bite down on one cheek. Eren throws his head back in a sated moan, letting it drop to his forehead to pant when Levi lands a harsh slap on his other cheek.

“ _God_ , yes, just like that, fuck-”

“You’re a dirty little thing, aren’t you, Eren?” Levi asks with a lecherous smirk when he bites down on the other cheek, slapping harshly on the bite mark on the other. He grins when he hears Eren moan in pleasure, knowing that his cock must have leaked even more precum at that.

“I a-am, Levi. Need you to punish me like the naughty boy I am,” Eren gasps as he looks over his shoulder, his fists scrabbling at the towel as his eyes shine with desire. Levi’s face remains passive as he caresses, squeezes and massages both cheeks before he shakes his head and kisses them gently.

“No, darling. You haven’t done anything to deserve a punishment. I think you’re acting like a needy spoiled boy because you’ve been deprived of feeling good for so long. That’s why I’m going to take care of you, reward you, give you what you want and deserve for being absolutely _perfect_.” Eren’s breath is caught in his throat as Levi nuzzles his nose in the cleft of his ass and inhales deeply. “Mhm… You washed yourself here, I can smell it.” He groans at the thought, running his hands up reverently to the front of Eren’s chest. “Were you thinking of me when you were cleaning yourself, baby? Thinking of my tongue, my fingers, my cock opening this sweet little ass up, giving you what you want, worshiping you?”

“ _Levi_ ,” Eren cries out when he feels his boyfriend’s tongue on him, lapping ravenously at his hole. He pushes his hips back to meet him, moaning when Levi’s hands grip his hips, his tongue merely circling around the entrance before the tip flicks across it, then wriggles in. Eren can feel the growl reverberating from Levi’s throat when his taste inundates his boyfriend’s senses, and he starts furiously fucking Eren’s prepped hole with his tongue, setting a fierce and brutally teasing pace for the brunet. His pale hands pull the dark cheeks apart, his fingers kneading the flesh. He licks fervently and hollows his cheeks as he sucks, building up a tantalizing rhythm, curling his tongue as he laps away beautifully inside Eren.

Eren cries out and writhes the whole time, eventually reaching back to tug at Levi’s hair. “L-Levi, s-stop! I’ll c-come if you k-keep it up, w-want you i-in me, _please_.” Levi obediently pulls back at that with a wet _smack!_ , wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before he carefully kisses Eren’s tattooed back.

“Okay, baby,” he says, crooning soothingly to his boyfriend as he slides his lubed up fingers back inside Eren before he pulls back to step out of his pants. Eren’s blown pupils watch him hungrily over his shoulder the whole time, his eyes sweeping down to admire the gladiolus flowers on Levi’s thighs.

“Condoms?” Levi asks as he rubs Eren’s thigh gently, waiting patiently as Eren thinks about it with his bottom lip pulled between his teeth.

“... We really should. As much as I want to feel you, I’m already feeling bad enough that we’re about to fuck on this thing. I don’t want to make a mess.”

“I know,” Levi says gently as he places a tender kiss on Eren’s tattooed shoulder blade. “Turn around, baby, wanna see you. Get comfortable.” Eren nods, biting back a needy sigh when Levi rolls his condom on with a possessive hand splayed over his stomach, looking up at him as he kisses his hip before he pulls back to tug his own condom on and slick himself up.

“Get up here,” Eren whispers breathlessly when he sees Levi frown at the piano, and his boyfriend stares at him before he nods. Eren helps him up and Levi lays him back down with tender kisses, his palms running warmly up Eren’s body. He groans when Eren reaches a hand out around Levi, parting his thighs and wriggling his hips closer as he guides Levi to his entrance- and then Levi takes it from there, still connected by their kiss as he slowly presses into Eren, drinking in his boyfriend’s shaky mewls, the quivering ‘ _finally_ ’.

“You okay?” Levi asks once he’s buried to the hilt, willing himself not to start snapping his hips immediately, focusing instead on how absolutely _gorgeous_ Eren looks underneath him- brown hair strewn out in a halo, eyes screwed tight, swollen lips parted, flushed chest rising and falling with each breath. He squeezes the hand he’s holding, running the other one up to tenderly brush his thumb over Eren’s cheek.

“... You’re beautiful, Eren,” Levi says softly with conviction, completely mesmerized by the magnificence that radiates from his boyfriend. He will never grow tired of seeing Eren like this, being connected so intimately together, knowing _he’s_ the one to make Eren feel this way.

He wants to be able to experience that with Eren for the rest of their lives.

_Not yet, though._

Eren’s blush only deepens when Levi says that, pulling him down to hide his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck as he wraps his legs around his waist.

“Y-you are too, Levi,” he whispers shyly, and Levi’s heart melts with how he’s able to render his marvelous boyfriend into a shy mess with only a simple touch, look, or word. He smiles as he presses a kiss to Eren’s hair.

“You feel wonderful, you know. Gripping me so tightly, so warm… I missed this, baby.” Eren lets his head fall back as Levi leaves a trail of soft kisses down the column of his throat. “Missed feeling you like this.”

“Glad we’re f-finally able to do it again,” Eren manages, clenching down on Levi and gasping when he growls. “Please, baby… Need you…”

“I’ve got you, Eren,” Levi reassures with a kiss as he starts pulling out, then rolling his hips forward right where Eren wants it. They fall into a rhythm, Levi grunting in between kisses and praises as Eren rocks his hips back to meet Levi, his nails raking down his lover’s broad, tattooed back, his own back arching off the piano as Levi strokes him closer to the edge.

“Levi, _shit_ … b-baby, I’m gonna-” Eren finally pants out, and Levi growls as he pulls off from where he’d been sucking on his boyfriend’s neck.

“Come for me, baby.”

A shaky sigh rattles its way out of Eren’s chest as he gets closer and closer, and Levi squeezes their intertwined hands together once more. “Eren,” he calls out to his boyfriend, and the brunet turns his head to look up at Levi, moaning when Levi threads a careful hand around his throat.

“I love you.”

Eren’s eyes widen as his breathing picks up, and Levi is concentrating so hard on fucking him over the edge that he barely hears Eren’s words.

“T-together.”

And seconds later, Eren seizes up as he finally reaches his climax, coming hard as he clamps down around Levi, who tumbles immediately after him into bliss with a groan before he crumples on top of Eren.

They lay in a close embrace together for a few minutes, catching their breath as it mingles with one another, their foreheads pressed together, hands and legs intertwined before Eren opens his eyes first, gazing in awe at a face he’ll never tire of.

He blinks hesitantly, then leans forward to press a soft kiss to Levi’s lips, pulling back shyly when his boyfriend drowsily opens his eyes before he smiles softly back at the brunet, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

“Hey to you, too.”

“I love you too, you know,” Eren whispers, and Levi blinks at that before he pulls Eren’s chin forward for a gentle kiss.

“I know you do,” he whispers back, and Eren smiles happily to himself as he nestles against Levi’s chest, tucking his head under his boyfriend’s chin as he listens to the familiar heartbeat, feels the familiar rise and fall of his chest.

“That was _fantastic_ ,” he murmurs languidly, and Levi hums in response as he strokes Eren’s hair.

“I just hope we didn’t fuck up the piano in anyway,” he muses, and Eren pouts.

“Speaking of which-” he winces as he tries to straighten out his legs. “I’ve been on this thing for like… forty five minutes now? And for your information, it’s hard as fuck and not at all comfy like a bed.”

“I know. Sorry,” Levi says with an apologetic kiss when he helps Eren to sit up.

“Besides, you aren’t exactly gentle with your lovemaking, either,” Eren says with a smirk, and Levi raises a brow.

“You’re the one who asked for it.” Eren simply hums happily to himself, and Levi strokes his back as he looks over the piano. “But yeah, like you said. Probably not the wisest place to have sex.”

“We’ve done it in worse places,” Eren says with a wink, and Levi merely snorts. “Besides, now we can cross piano sex off the bucket list!”

“Indeed. And it gives me an excuse to dote on you and make love to later on in a _proper_ bed,” Levi whispers seductively as he starts kissing up Eren’s neck, feeling the way the brunet shivers at that before he smiles.

“I’d love it. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-out to Kris for drawing Eren and Levi's tattoos (which haven't even been mentioned in current CAGYL chapters) and piercings!!
> 
> Also, keep an eye out for some other updates from me here in the next few days!


End file.
